


[Podfic] His Beating Heart

by janzodmb



Series: [Podfic] Like A Drum [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janzodmb/pseuds/janzodmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, all comers. My name is David. I'm on Tumblr at "thenerdyones"</p><p>This is a podfic for His Beating Heart by my friend Lownly. I have permission to record and post this.</p><p>Note: I try not to curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art of Being Observed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991680) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> This is my first run, because I wanted to get it out. As I get better at this I will update with new versions. For now there will be a listen link and a couple download links.

Here is the Listen Link. [THIS ONE!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jsyklbivta9kl6d/HBHCh1.mp3)

Here is the Download Link. [THAT ONE!](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/cRF5La6bce/HBHCh1.html)

 

 

P.S. My Tumblr: [That really weird hot guy.](http://www.thenerdyones.tumblr.com)


	2. I won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a new mic!!!! It seems better. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Once again, I am on Tumblr. It's thenerdyones.
> 
> Have fun, I hope you like it.

For your listening pleasure: Click Here!     Or maybe it's this one!!

                     Or is it the blank spot!?!?!?!      

                                   It's definitely that one [^^](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xa58t8w2g7gtz8y/HBHCh2.mp3)

 

To download you can always click here: [Hooty tooty point and shooty!!](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/_Flx-Xlyce/HBHCh2.html)

 

 

 

Pssst.

 

 

Psssssssst.

 

 

Psssssssssssssssst! 

 

 

I SAID PSSSSSSSST!!!! 

 

My tumblr: <http://thenerdyones.tumblr.com>


	3. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thank you for your continued listening. Once again I'm David and this is originally by Lownly.

For the pleasure of those with ears: Check out this [spangly thing!!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xa58t8w2g7gtz8y/HBHCh2.mp3)

For those without ears: [(^u^)](ownly-lownly.tumblr.com)

The download may or may not b[e found at the appo](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/t7ZDznuoce/HBHCh3.html)inted site.

 

Once again my name is David. You can find me on Tumblr at [thenerdyones](thenerdyones.tumblr.com).

Pssst! You should all go [tell Lownly](http://ownly-lownly.tumblr.com/ask) she's adorable. [Because she is.](http://ownly-lownly.tumblr.com/tagged/selfie-game-weak)


	4. Merciful Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Thank you for continuing to listen.
> 
> As a warning, this one might be a bit louder. I finally had time when people aren't trying to sleep!!

Here is the brand new Chapter 4!!!!

The link is right [here!!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gam3fq59f1qya7e/HBHCh4.mp3)

The download is [here!](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/X6Qv9Zv3ce/HBHCh4.html)!

And introducing!!!!!!!!!!   I now have bloopers for you!!! Since apparently people like that.

                                    Those can be found here: [Woopty Swoopty!](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a4dq5cwhvsaagwt/Bloopers.mp3)

                                              [     DL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    ](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/5H2_xwWDba/Bloopers.html)

And again, you can find me at Tumblr.com.

                 Just look for [thenerdyones.](thenerdyones.tumblr.com)


End file.
